Akudoi
by Consequential Farewell
Summary: It's only going through the start of the day when one reinforces their faults. It helps somewhat, to have a purpose for these mornings. Fluffy drabble


Hmm…I'm sure more than one person thinks I have actually died now; I haven't, but trust my life to get hectic as soon as I get my stuff back

_Hmm…I'm sure more than one person thinks I have actually died now; I haven't, but trust my life to get hectic as soon as I get my stuff back. Things haven't been great, especially since my insomnia has been eating at me big time, but I decided to start doing this thing a friend's doing, because when you can't sleep and it's three in the morning, you want to write, but writing Hide and Seek right now would be… a huge mistake._

_Anyway, this is my "A" in the alphabet challenge. I won't be getting anything under four pages beta'd, and other than that, all details are in my profile. I hope everyone enjoys my incessant babble. X3_

_**Akudoi**_

_Japanese adjective:_

_gaudy/showy/excessive_

_vicious_

**369369369**

He opened one lazy eye to the world, and closed it again, just as carelessly. A stretch, a yawn, and cat-like motions were set in play to get that androgynous body onto the cold stone floor and into an equally cold bathroom.

But no goosebumps made their way onto his ivory skin, and a feminine sigh was let loose as fingers ran through tangled green locks. He looked in the mirror with dissatisfaction, taking in his plain looks and oily locks with dissatisfaction, eyeing down his frail frame and girlish hips with a glare that bordered upon hatred, and he turned on the hot tap of his shower and step in without preamble.

He shuddered in the cold and gasped at the suddenness of searing heat, his skin gaining color as it turned pink with light burning and brought with it that almost unbearable temperature that was so damningly attractive to cleanse ones body with.

He rocked back and forth on his heels, enjoying the spray, allowing himself to relax, his mind to gain the energy to function again, at least for another day. To act sane. To gain courage.

After all, with looks like these, he could hardly be a normal child, could he?

He preened his hair with foam that smelled like apples, and a slick lime colored substance that took all the tangles away. He rubbed down his body with a coolly neutral expression, and wasted no more time in cutting off the searing spray and stepping back out into the frigid air of the tiled floor and walls.

Taking care to make sure his skin was dry, he slipped on his clothes for the day, and wondered briefly if he should just go to school nude instead, because if he did, he'd still be just as warm. But at least, with a skort and sports top, he was decent enough not to have the teachers on his back all day. Or get arrested.

He walked into his bedroom, pausing only to gather and put on various necklaces and earrings before walking back out again. The state of the floor, and the tangle of sheets on the bed, was ignored. The sheets, at the very least, would be straightened before he slept; and the next morning, they would wake to the same conditions.

He walked to the front door, put on his knee high boots and left. There was no point in going into the kitchen; no one would be up, and if they were, they wouldn't care. It didn't bother him, and it didn't bother them. He got freedom, and they needn't worry about him until he got himself in jail, which was surprisingly very rarely.

The walk to school was brief, unimportant. His mind fixed out points to make, stories to tell, sentences to say, what reactions would come, how to answer them and how to get the desired affect. Admiration or hate; both were the same. To love one day and to strike out at the next, but to attract either way. A pleasure.

He finally got to school, got to his classroom, and entered, without the usual hail of salutations from various points of the room. This would have annoyed him, would have set him into a rage that would peak at lunch time when fights would go unnoticed by uncaring teachers, had it not been what else was the center of their attention. The golden boy.

Blonde wispy locks, golden eyes, startled at the attention he was receiving, a generic smile on his face, as most new kids tend to have, one that told you they were too nervous to act casual yet.

And suddenly there was an actual reason to get out of bed and prepare for his life.

**369369369**

…_As I said, drabble. But cute, hopefully? Proves I'm not dead, at least. Sleep lacking, but not dead._

_Please review, I would most humbly enjoy them._


End file.
